YetToBeTitled
by SmilesSqueaksandSerendipity
Summary: When Kaido accidently encounters a half-dressed girl and another one faints in Tezuka's arms.... What does it lead up to?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Ore-sama here! Ore-sama shall be the one posting this fanfiction on the net so you all may have the privilege of thanking Ore-sama! HAHAHAHA! _

_Well, this story has already been finished, but it still needs to be typed. Moo and Squeaky wrote this story and Ore-sama contributed ideas and plot twists. Have fun reading this yet to be titled fannfic!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kaido stood in front of his dress mirror tying on his bandana….. at 5:00 in the morning when suddenly, a soft mewing caught his attention. There was a cute, little gray kitten at his window.

"Hey." He said, much more softly than when he talked to people. "Are you hungry?"

Suddenly, the kitten jumped down. Kaido saw that a red stain was left behind on his windowsill. _IT'S HURT!_ He thought in alarm, and without another thought, jumped out his window and started chasing the cat.

Kaido's half-tied bandana flopped in the wind as he jumped from tree to tree like Tarzan. The gray cat stopped at a house in which strains of The Killers could be heard. Kaido jumped through the open window in order to follow the cat and instead met with a loud shriek and a half-dressed girl.

"GET OUT, YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" she screamed, while hitting him with a nearby book. Kaido blushed a wonderful shade of red.

"S-s-s-sorry!" he stuttered and jumped out the window again.

He was about to start running away when the girl said, "Wait! Wait for one sec!"

Kaido turned around and saw the girl with reddish-brown hair clutching a towel to her body waving a piece of green fabric. "You forgot your bandana!"

"Why me?" he asked himself. Kaido seriously considering running away without his bandana, but it was his only clean one. Somewhat reluctantly, he went up to the window and caught the bandana as it drifted down.

"Hey! Because you barged into my house at an…… inconvenient time," Kaido blushed again. "You have to show me around at school."

Kaido then noticed a Seigaku uniform behind her. "Um…"

"'Kay I'll take that as a yes."

"So," she continued, not noticing Kaido's horrified expression, "come pick me up in half an hour! I'll be waiting!" With that, she turned around and shut the window.

Kaido stood stunned for a couple of minutes. "#$!! I only have 25 minutes left!"

So faster than he thought possible, Kaido ran to his house and got ready for school.

25 minutes later

The reddish-brown haired girl stood tapping her foot.

"You're late!"

"Hiss!"

"…..are you okay?..."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Well fine!" Amaya said, taking the lead.

They started walking to school, talking the entire time. Actually, it was more of a one-sided conversasion because Amaya was talking. Kaido was silent.

After walking for about 10 minutes, Amaya suddenly said, "What is your problem?!"

"What!" Kaido said in surprise.

Amaya continued, "You're supposed to show me around and introduce me to your friends! Not stand there like an idiot!"

Kaido considered pointing out that they were walking, but didn't want to make Amaya angrier.

"Ok, then." He said.

Kaido led his charge to the tennis courts. The Regulars were running laps.

"$#! I'm late!"

Amaya watched in amusement as Kaido ran to a tall unsmiling person.

-------

"Kaido," Tezuka said as he glared. "Why were you late? Do you know the penalty?"

Inui came up behind Tezuka, his glasses glinting in the sunlight, wearing an evil smile. "A pitcher of Penal Tea is waiting for you……"

"After you run 50 laps." Tezuka finished.

"Hisssss….." Kaido started running.

Just then, Amaya arrived at the tennis courts. A strange sight greeted her eyes. Kaido-san was running laps and a red-headed kid with a white band-aid on his face was attacking a smaller guy who had a white hat on. The stotic person who Kaido had talked to seemed to be overseeing everything. The creepy guy with the glasses was waiting for Kaido while holding a pitcher of liquid that had smoke coming from it! A spiky black haired kid with purple eyes was playing against a brown-haired smiling guy…. And losing rather badly.

"Hi! Are you new?"

Amaya was sitting on the bleachers and the voice was coming from….. underneath her….

"Um……"

"Hi! My name is Kikumaru but you can call me Eiji!"

This was the red-haired kid who had been attacking someone earlier.

"Oh hi! I'm Amaya!"

"Eiji!" a voice called. Both of them turned to see a person with brown hair coming.

"Momo and Ryoma want to play doubles against us."

"Ok!"

Amaya blinked, "What just happened?"

* * *

_Hmmm... kinda short but the story itself is incredibly long. Ore-sama shall post the next chapter in about 3 days... thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Tennis was over. Tezuka sighed. What was the world coming to? Kaido had never been late before! It was because of that…..girl! He knew it! All girls caused trouble. They weren't capable of having an intelligent conversation with ANYONE!! At least, the girls he knew were like that. If Tezuka had to do a project with a girl, they would always blush and stammer out meaningless phrases. This resulted in him doing all the work.

He continued walking to class with all his negative feelings about girls spiraling around him. Then he started thinking about the tennis team to cheer himself up. They were going to win the Nationals, he was sure of it. They had won once, and now their abilities had increased tremendously. In fact- WHAM!!!

Tezuka's train f thought was cut off as he crashed into a girl. His tennis reflexes allowed him to catch her before she fell.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully, looking p at him. Tezuka felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water over him. _Her eyes are so beautiful……_

Tezuka mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. True, her eyes were bluer and brighter than Fuji's, but still….. She was a girl!

"U-u-um, sure…ok…hi…?"

"Right," Kristi said standing up. "C'ya…." And under her breath "Freak….."

Tezuka slapped himself, this time physically. How could he have been so stupid?

"Listen….." the blue-eyed girl said turning right when Tezuka's palm made contact with his cheek. "Um…never mind." She said turning around with a slightly scared look.

"Nice." Tezuka jumped 10 feet high.

"It's okay." Fuji said as Eiji nearly died laughing beside him.

Tezuka glared at both of them. "30 laps."

That just made Eiji laugh harder.

"200 laps!"

Those words succeeded in making Eiji stop and look up at the captain with a sad face. Tezuka sighed and turned around, coming face to face with Fuji's sadistic grin.

"I'll tell everyone about… this incident if you make us run the laps."

"Nobody will believe you."

"Aww! That's right, nya Fuji! Who would have thought that our Captain slapped himself?" Eiji added.

"We can bring a witness!"

Tezuka nearly had a heart attack. _Not the pretty girl!_

"There were no witnesses." The Seigaku Tennis captain lied.

"That's what you want us to think." Eiji said catching on.

_I let my guard down! _Tezuka thought forcefully. "I will let you skip drinking Inui Juice for this MONTH if you don't talk/write/tell anyone about it."

Eiji was on the verge of agreeing, but Fuji said, with an evil smile, "Tezuka, you forgot that I like Inui Juice."

Tezuka ignored Fuji and turned to Eiji. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, nya!" Eiji said happily and bounded off before Fuji could hurt him for giving in so easily.

"What do you want, Fuji?"

"I want you to ask her to come to tennis practice everyday."


	3. Chapter 3

_Erm... First of all Ore-sama would like to apologize for the incredibly long delay of this chapter. (BLAME THE WATER BREATHING DRAGONS!) T.T and Ore-sama would like to ask all who believed Ore-sama to have stop existing on this planet to throw a party cause ORE-SAMA IS STILL ALIVE!! Whoop-de-doo!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Tezuka was standing outside the girl's classroom. "Fuji will run laps." He vowed.

Tezuka checked inside the class room to see Eiji mouthing "Nya" to someone. With a flick of his head he saw. . . . . her. Eiji and the girl seemed to be making faces at each other. . . . . . and having fun.

"_I wonder how you can have that much. . . . fun? __Tennis is fun but nothing else is. She would never like me back. WAIT!! When did I start. . . . liking her? This is stupid. Stupid Girl. Stupid Eiji. Really Stupid Eiji. But most of all, Stupid Me." _Tezuka just walking away, but the bell rang and 20 of his fangirls ran towards him.

"Tezuka! Tezuka! Look over here nya!" Eiji called. Almost against his will, he looked over at Eiji. . . and Her!

She was giving Eiji a slip of paper and said, "Call me tonight, 'kay?" For the first time in his life, Tezuka was jealous.

"You." He said to Her through gritted teeth. All the girls in the hallway turned to Her.

"OMIGOSH Kristi! You're so lucky!"

"Tezuka-kun is talking to you!"

"Wait. . . who?"

"Tezuka-kun! The Captain of the Boy's Tennis Team!"

"Mm-hm. . . . " she half-heartedly replied.

A sound of crying was heard. "It's okay, Siri, some people are crazy."

"Kristi." Tezuka said under his breath, savouring the word.

"Ya, what?"

Tezuka was surprised to find. . . . Kristi in front of him.

"AHHH! YOU CAN'T TALK TO TEZUKA-KUN THAT WAY!" screamed the girl who had been in tears 2 seconds earlier.

"Uh, sorry Tezuka-kun." Kristi said in a teasing tone. Tezuka decided to ignore the Fuji-ish personality in her.

"Will you please come tennis practice, Kristi-san."

"Oh one condition," she smiled "You have to call me Aiko!" Tezuka blushed. Aiko meant beloved.

"Alright. . . Aiko." Aiko smiled and grabbed Eiji's arm.

"Come on! You have to introduce us to the tennis team!"

"Ok! We eat together, wanna sit with us?"

"Ok!"

_The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Again, Ore-sama is terribly sorry for her excessive lazyness._

_Please Review!_


End file.
